Ne le dis à personne
by lunny
Summary: « Je te le promets ». Mais malgré les promesses, les secrets finissent tous par se savoir… DomékixWatanuki


**Titre :** Ne le dis à personne

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Clamp. Le titre à un film que je n'ai jamais vu donc rien à moi !

**Genre :** yaoi, romance… angst ect ?

**Avertissement :**Si vous éprouvez de l'allergie envers les WatanukixDoméki, passez votre chemin, il y a rien à voir.

**Résumé :** « Je te le promets ». Mais malgré les promesses, les secrets finissent tous par se savoir… DomékixWatanuki

**Note **: Je suis de retour ! Et avec plein d'idées en prime ! C'est pas trop cool ? Commençons donc. Je tiens à prévenir que cette fic à une nuance différente que celle que je fais d'habitude… Alors ne vous étonnez pas si vous ne retrouvez pas mes bases habituelles.

Bonne lecture !

_« Ne le dis à personne. »_

Ils s'observaient tous les deux. Il y avait bien des choses que le médium avait envie de dire. Il en avait dit certaines déjà. Mais à sa déclaration, il n'y avait eut que cette réponse. Froide et simple. Il lui demandait de se taire. Mais qu'avait-il espéré ? Ce n'était pas comme si l'autre s'était montré intéressé. Mais au lieu de lui renvoyer sa phrase à la figure, au lieu de hurler et tempêter comme il en avait l'habitude, il l'interrogea faiblement. Parce qu'il en avait marre de se battre contre lui.

_« Pourquoi ? »_

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il demandait. Mais c'était le seul mot qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Puis il s'interrogeait toujours de cette façon, chercher les raisons plutôt que les conséquences. Toujours de cette même façon. L'autre s'approcha de lui. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, presque avec tendresse, mais ça n'en était pas. Pourtant, le touché trembla doucement et il se sentait faible pensant que si cette main quittait ses cheveux, il aurait l'impression de mourir. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Il fit un simple sourire avant de répondre à une question sans vraie réponse.

_« Ne dis rien et j'accepterai cette situation »_

Il se figea. Parce qu'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout d'abord, puis parce qu'il trouvait cette demande des plus étranges. Et de quelle situation pouvait-il bien parler ? Il observa le regard équivoque de l'archer. Il ferma les yeux, il sentait les bras autour de son corps… ses bras. Il sentait une odeur légère et douce… son odeur. Il laissa sa tête reposer sur son épaule. Il savait que ce serait la seule chose qu'il aurait.

_« Je te le promets »_

_Dans la salle des amoureux,_

_Dans des murmures malheureux,_

_Empreint de tristesse,_

_Il a fait cette promesse._

Le baiser prit fin.

Doméki caressa doucement la joue rougie de son amant. Il fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'aux lèvres entrouvertes. Il eut un sourire amusé. Watanuki ferma doucement les yeux. Il sentit les mains glisser jusqu'à ses hanches et les caresser. Il posa sa tête contre le torse de l'archer. Il se sentait bien là, bercé par le cœur de son amant. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment. Il entendait Shizuka lui murmurer des choses à l'oreille.

Doméki s'écarta doucement sous le regard frustré de son aimé. Essayant de retenir un sourire à la moue du médium, il murmura :

- C'est bientôt l'heure.

La mine de Watanuki s'assombrit soudainement. Il s'éloigna de l'archer évitant son regard. Il replaça consciencieusement ses vêtements, lissa sa chemise quelque peu froissée, il passa une main dans ses cheveux tentant de les recoiffer. Doméki ne le regardait plus, replaçant lui aussi ses vêtements. La voix froide de l'archer ordonna plus qu'elle ne demanda :

- Tu passes le premier, je viendrai dans cinq minutes.

Watanuki hocha la tête. Il entrouvrit la porte et épia les alentours. Le couloir était libre. Il sortit de la salle sans un mot ni un regard pour l'archer et se dirigea vers sa salle de cours comme si de rien n'était. Mais il n'arriva à faire disparaître la tristesse de son visage que quand il tourna à l'angle du couloir. Il ne devait pas alarmer les autres. Il ne devait pas paraître soucieux, juste normal. Pour que personne ne se doute. Pour que personne ne sache. Parce que personne ne devait savoir. Il avait promis.

_Dans la douleur d'un secret,_

_Dans une vie pleine de regrets,_

_Caché derrière des sourires,_

_Pour ne jamais les trahir._

Dans la salle à présent vide, Doméki émit un soupir. Il ferma les yeux se rappelant la douce odeur de Watanuki, la délicatesse de sa peau, ses lèvres fragiles frémissant sous les siennes, de sa tête contre son torse...

Doucement un sourire apparut sur le visage de l'archer.

Quand il regarda sa montre, les cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées. Il quitta la pièce vérifiant qu'il était seul dans le couloir. Il reprit son visage stoïque habituel, pour que personne n'ait de soupçons.

C'était leur routine habituelle.

Et même si elle pouvait paraître étrange, ils continuaient à agir ainsi. Se retrouvant toujours ici.

Dans cette salle.

A la même heure.

Pour faire la même chose.

Et pour repartir encore comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Toujours.

Mais rien ne durait toujours.

Ils l'apprirent à leur dépend.

Un jour, où ils se retrouvaient comme à leur habitude, Doméki fut plus négligent qu'à son habitude. Il revenait d'un séjour chez son oncle et n'avait pas vu le médium depuis le début des précédentes vacances. Alors, il ne remarqua pas la jeune fille qui le suivait. Elle luttait contre sa timidité maladive pour pouvoir offrir son présent à l'élu de son cœur. Mais, elle s'était contentée de le suivre, dans l'espoir qu'elle puisse lui parler en privée. Et quand elle le vit pénétrer dans une salle de classe vide, elle pensa simplement qu'il l'avait remarqué et lui proposait implicitement de la rejoindre. Ainsi elle pénétra dans la pièce.

Pour en ressortir en hurlant quelques secondes plus tard.

Dans la salle, Doméki et Watanuki avaient cessé de s'embrasser, fixant terrifiés la jeune fille s'enfuir..

Et comme on pouvait s'y attendre, le lendemain tout l'établissement fut au courant.

Et quand Watanuki entra en classe le lendemain, ce ne fut que des regards profond de dédain et de dégoût qui l'accueillir.

Watanuki rejoignit sa place lentement. Essayant d'éviter tous les regards qui se posaient sur lui. Il essaya d'ignorer le regard compatissant de Himawari. Il s'assit et fixa sa table. Bientôt les regards se détournèrent et les discussions reprirent. Une larme silencieuse s'écoula sur la joue de Watanuki.

_Dans une confidence dévoilée,_

_Dans une promesse brisée,_

_Les regards de dédain,_

_L'enfoncent sans fin._

Le cuisinier assis sur une table patientait. C'était une salle non utilisée de l'aile est. C'était leur point de rendez-vous habituel. Pourtant, Watanuki avait beau guetter les bruits de pas habituels du brun, seul le silence lui répondait. Un soupir transperça la pièce. Watanuki observa sa montre et remarqua qu'il attendait depuis dix bonnes minutes. L'archer ne viendrait pas.

Watanuki ignorait les raisons, mais se sentait blessé et coupable à la fois. S'il n'avait pas été aussi pressé, il aurait bloqué la porter avec une chaise comme à son habitude. Et rien de regrettable ne serait arrivé. Aucune porte ne se serrait ouverte brusquement. Personne ne les aurait vus. Et personne ne serait enfui au courant. Mais tout cela avait eut lieu. Doméki devait sûrement le détester. Lui qui avait inventé tant de stratagèmes pour qu'ils puissent se voir sans éveiller le moindre soupçon. Lui qui avait fait tant d'effort pour avoir la même attitude après leurs entrevues. Lui qui s'échinait à ce que personne ne sache.

Watanuki savait que Doméki devait avoir honte.

De préférer les hommes sans aucun doute.

D'être aimé par un vulgaire cuisinier au sale caractère.

D'avoir un imbécile comme amant.

Il devait avoir honte de lui.

Et là, l'archer devait le détester. Sa honte dévoilée à tous parce qu'il était un stupide imbécile. Parce que Watanuki ne pouvait imaginer que Doméki pouvait l'aimer comme lui-même l'aimait. Il s'amusait juste avec lui. Parce que pour l'archer ça ne pouvait être qu'un jeu. Parce qu'il était juste à porté de main. Parce que Doméki savait qu'il était prêt à tout. Puis de toute façon, c'était bien le médium qui avait avoué ses sentiments. Doméki ne l'avait jamais fait. C'était bien une preuve suffisante. Mais ils étaient restés ensemble tout de même… Parce que Watanuki n'avait jamais voulu le contraire. Et l'archer ne s'était jamais éloigné de lui, alors il avait pensé que cette situation pourrait se stabiliser un peu. Mais maintenant, c'était impossible.

Comme Doméki devait le détester …

Cette simple pensée lui fit bien plus mal que les regards dégoûtés des autres.

Et les dernières dizaines de minutes suivantes, Watanuki s'effondra en pleurs.

_Dans des certitudes blessantes,_

_Dans une souffrance tuante,_

_Il assiste à la fin d'une histoire,_

_Dans laquelle il n'a pas voulu croire._

C'était un enfer.

Partout où il allait, on ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il lui était impossible de même s'approcher de la classe de Doméki, tellement les regards se faisaient menaçants quand il en approchait. Mais de toutes les façons, Himawari lui avait affirmé que Doméki était absent depuis un moment.

Heureusement qu'il avait encore Himawari.

Elle lui parlait encore.

Ne lui reprochant rien.

Même son silence.

Elle se contentait de lui parler n'attendant pas vraiment de réponse.

Watanuki était redevenu pareil qu'à la mort de ses parents.

Renfermé, silencieux et horriblement mélancolique.

Les esprits commençaient à graviter autour de lui. Et il ne lui venait pas la force de les repousser. Juste de les observer tourner autour de lui. Attendant quelque chose. Sûrement que le peu de protection qu'il avait encore s'effrite les laissant déguster son âme. Et bien des fois, il aurait souhaité que les esprits s'approchent et se régalent. Il n'aurait plus aussi mal. Il n'y aurait plus cette brûlure le consumant doucement.

Les esprits attendaient simplement, l'observant aussi. Observant cette forme mince se promener dans les couloirs. Des fois ses yeux se posaient sur eux et il leur semblait qu'il les suppliait d'approcher encore un peu. Mais les esprits ne pouvaient pas. Cette forme était trop sombre et puissante. L'avaler en ce moment aurait pu les faire disparaître. Si cette âme pouvait juste être un peu moins malheureuse….

Ils auraient pu abréger sa souffrance.

Une semaine que Doméki n'était pas venu en cours…

_Dans une attente non avouée,_

_Dans un silence emmuré,_

_Il attend que la souffrance cesse,_

_Que le monde s'arrête _

C'était l'effervescence dans l'établissement. La nouvelle avait été répandue avec rapidité. Ainsi, Watanuki pu entendre de la bouche d'Himawari que Doméki était enfin revenu au lycée. La jeune fille n'avait pas encore pu le voir d'elle-même, mais il semblerait qu'il était revenu ce matin. Himawari espérait que la nouvelle rendrait un peu de joie au médium, mais il lui sembla que le regard du jeune homme ne s'assombrit que plus. Et après cette nouvelle, ils restèrent tous deux dans le silence.

Attendant la reprise des cours.

Watanuki essaya pourtant de passer aux alentours de la classe de l'archer. Il n'était qu'à mi-chemin quand il le croisa.

Doméki.

Il ne lui adressa aucun regard.

Passant à côté de lui comme s'il fut le plus insignifiant des meubles.

Watanuki eut juste le temps de se retourner qu'il disparaissait à l'angle du couloir.

Il resta là un moment.

La bouche ouverte dans un cri de désespoir silencieux.

Les larmes au bord des yeux.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres…

_Dans un cri silencieux,_

_Dans un regard amoureux,_

_Il le regarde l'ignorer,_

_I le regarde le briser._

Les jours s'écoulaient et se ressemblaient…

Doméki soupira fermant son livre de cours.

Toutes ces phrases se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Et les voyelles et les consonnes se séparaient pour former le visage du médium. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Comment la situation avait-elle pu se dégrader autant ? Et ne parlons pas de l'état du médium. Les rares fois où ils s'étaient croisés, Watanuki avait un air semblable à une bête abandonné et morte de faim au bord de l'autoroute. Il était malheureux.

Et son état, sans qu'il ne le montre se répercutait sur Doméki.

Ce dernier saisit son livre de maths et une feuille dans l'espoir d'éloigner ces pensées moroses.

Il avait beau se dire que la situation était sous contrôle, qu'il savait ce qu'il devait faire pour échapper aux regards obstinément fixés sur lui, il ne cessait de penser au médium. Peut-être que la situation était sous contrôle, mais quant à ses pensées, il avait l'impression de ne plus en être maître. Il essayait pourtant. Chaque fois que son esprit divaguait vers le médium, il se ressaisissait et s'injuriait mentalement. Il essayait de penser à autre chose, comme au temps qu'il faisait ou tout autre banalité. Mais indéniablement, comme à chaque fois, son esprit se dirigeait vers le médium sans qu'il en ait le contrôle. Et des fois, dans de moments intenses de faiblesses et de manque, quand il ne pouvait réprimer ces pensées, il s'imaginait le médium, le goût de ses lèvres, l'étincelle dans ses yeux, son corps contre le sien. Et là il avait l'impression d'être vraiment en compagnie du médium, que s'il ouvrait les yeux, il serait là à l'observer avec ses yeux interrogatifs.

Mais chaque fois qu'il entrouvrait les yeux il n'y avait personne.

Alors il s'insultait mentalement d'y avoir cru un instant et reprenait son activité qu'il avait délaissée.

Doméki ferma brusquement son manuel et froissa sa feuille.

En lettres noires, le nom du médium.

_Dans un gouffre sans fond,_

_Dans des sentiments trop profonds,_

_San cesse, il l'imagine,_

_Chaque fois un peu plus sublime._

On frappa deux coups.

Watanuki observa sa montre.

Il était plus de minuit.

Il rejeta ses draps vivement en râlant contre le visiteur impromptu. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il dormait, chaque fois, qu'il fermait les paupières, il revoyait Doméki repasser à ses côtés sans un regard. Il chassa cette pensée comme il put. Il devait cesser de penser à l'archer, ça ne lui rapportait rien. Peut-être juste de la peine.

Du désespoir…

On répéta les coups à la porte.

Il ouvrit sa porte dans le but non avoué de s'emporter contre le gêneur. Mais sa voix se bloqua alors même qu'il reconnaissait le visiteur. Il resta un moment sur le pas de la porte silencieux. Puis il s'écarta ne le quittant pas des yeux, l'invitant à entrer.

Doméki pénétra ainsi dans la maison de Watanuki.

Ce dernier referma la porte et se dirigea vers la cuisine. L'autre se déchaussa et alla s'asseoir ensuite au sol, face à la table ronde du séjour laissant son regard se perdre à travers la fenêtre.

C'était une nuit fraîche.

Il avait lui-même encore un peu froid.

Watanuki lui servit une tasse, il y versa l'eau chaude. Doméki regarda les feuilles de thé flotter à la surface un peu brunâtre. Watanuki se servit sa propre tasse. Il s'assit en face de Doméki. L'empêchant de laisser son esprit se perdre dans le paysage. L'archer posa ses mains gelées contre la tasse.

- Je devais te parler.

Watanuki fixait sa tasse l'air absent, mais le fait qu'il ne bougea pas lui fit comprendre qu'il avait toute l'attention du médium.

- Je…

Il avait répété son discours maintes et maintes fois. Toujours parfaitement. Sans aucun tremblement. Il y disait qu'il avait réfléchi. Qu'il savait que ça avait dur pour l'autre. Que lui-même avait regretté quelque peu, pas trop pour ne pas paraître à la totale merci de l'autre, même s'il l'était. Il y racontait les raisons qu'il l'avait poussé à l'ignorer, lui racontant qu'il attendait que les bruits de couloir se calment. Que tout le monde finisse par penser que ce n'était qu'une blague. Que la jeune fille avait rêvé et que n'importe quel débile profond pouvait voir la distance les séparant. Et que si le médium comprenait, alors ils pourraient reprendre leur vie d'antan après quelques mois. Qu'il fallait juste patienter quelques mois. Mais, bizarrement aucun mot en franchissait ses lèvres. Et il regarda effrayé ses mains s'agiter contre la tasse chaude.

Parce que sans se l'avouer, il ne voulait pas de cette situation.

Pas de ce avant.

Où ils se planquaient dans une salle de classe pour s'aimer un peu.

Où ils devaient se tenir à un mètre l'un de l'autre alors que tout ce que l'archer avait envie c'était d'enlacer la main du cuisinier.

Où il ne pouvait pas découcher l'un chez l'autre parce que ça aurait parut suspect.

Où ils ne pouvaient se lancer des regards complices de peur que quelqu'un les interprète.

Ce monde où Doméki ne devait pas être avec Watanuki…

Ce monde si morne et triste.

Maintenant que leur secret avait été dévoilé, Doméki sentait le regard persistant des autres. Comme le jugeant avec dégoût. Et il ne supportait pas ces regards. Mais il ne supportait pas non plus être si loin du médium…

Et il ne pouvait pas choisir.

Parce que pour lui chacun de ces deux choix le ferait passer pour un profond imbécile.

La pensée des autres ou Watanuki ?

Pourquoi ce choix lui semblait si difficile ?

Il avait toujours été le centre de l'attention aussi bien pour lui-même que pour son statut. Il était sans cesse jugé par les autres. Et ce jugement quotidien, il pouvait le supporter un tant soit peu. Il pouvait supporter les regards de dégoût… Du moins il le pensait… Mais Watanuki…

Il vient alors à Doméki que ça n'aurait pas été aussi compliqué si il n'avait pas été si populaire.

Leur histoire aurait été passé le plus inaperçu du monde, du moins, personne en s'y intéresserait de près ou de loin.

Problème il était populaire.

Et il semblait n'avoir que deux solutions.

Et aucune ne semblait totalement bonne.

Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres pour se donner une prestance qu'il n'avait pas.

Il croisa le regard de Watanuki.

Il ne détourna pas les yeux.

Pas parce qu'il s'était laissé plonger dans les yeux de l'autre.

Pas parce qu'il voulait gagner un duel de regard contre le médium et prouver sa supériorité.

Pas parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi d'autre regarder.

Juste parce qu'il avait l'impression que s'il détournait son regard maintenant, il perdrait définitivement Watanuki.

Choix ou pas.

Et il refusait de perdre Watanuki d'une façon aussi stupide.

Ils restèrent dans le silence.

Jusqu'à ce que lassé Watanuki coupa le contact visuel et se plongea dans la contemplation de la table.

- Tu es un imbécile… murmura le cuisinier

Doméki ne répondit rien, fixant ses mains avec le plus grand intérêt. Il laissa l'autre reprendre :

- Tu avais juste à détourner le regard et tous tes problèmes se seraient envolés.

- Tu te considère comme un problème ? questionna l'archer septique.

- Tu m'as fait me considérer comme un problème, Doméki, répliqua le jeune garçon à lunettes.

Le « Doméki » avait été prononcé avec un ton impersonnel rare. Doméki aurait eut la même impression si Watanuki lui avait donné un coup dans la figure. Mais bizarrement, il n'avait pas mal au visage, mais au cœur.

- Je… suis désolé, murmura l'archer comme seul réponse.

- Je sais, chuchota le médium.

La situation était si étrange. Il était venu pour lui déballer un discours tout prêt et le voilà qu'il se sentait coupable comme pour lui donner raison. Pourtant il n'avait pas de vraies raisons de se sentir coupable… Parce qu'il n'avait pas fait quelque chose de mal. Pourtant, Watanuki lui reprochait son attitude, il le savait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'attendait de sa part ? Il devrait avoir deviner qu'il ne savait qu'être froid et distant depuis le temps.

Avec les autres…

Mais jamais avec lui.

- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si compliqué ? soupira l'archer à bout.

Il n'avait jamais aimé réfléchir à ce qu'il ressentait et ce qu'il voulait… Il agissait par instinct. Mais son instinct semblait muet ce soir. Un peu comme lui.

- C'est toi qui rends les choses compliqués, remarqua le médium froid.

Doméki leva un sourcil septique. Le médium continua :

- Tu sais la vraie question, ce n'est pas si tu préfères moi ou les autres ou si tu supporteras les regards des autres envers nous. Non, c'est juste si tu m'aimes vraiment.

Watanuki but une gorgée de thé délicatement. Il n'avait pas envie d'aider l'archer pour une fois. Pas parce qu'il était quelqu'un d'égoïste. Juste qu'il voulait que l'archer décide lui même sans se sentir influencé. Et être froid de cette façon, lui semblait la meilleure alternative pour qu'il se décide. Et peut-être que se montrer froid l'empêchait de céder. D'aller se blottir dans les bas de l'archer. Peut-être que ça l'empêcherait de pleurer s'il la réponse était négative.

Parce qu'il n'aurait que ça.

Rester froid jusqu'à que la porte se referme.

Et là, il s'autoriserait à pleurer.

Toutes les larmes de son corps sans aucun doute.

Doméki resta silencieux pendant un moment. Réfléchissant aux paroles du médium. Il était pensif. Doucement, il s'exprima, choisissant ses mots avec précaution :

- Il est indéniable que je suis attiré par toi. Mais jusqu'à dire que je t'aime ? Quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais… J'ai été flatté, heureux même de voir mon attirance retournée avec une telle force. Mais jusqu'à dire que je t'aime… J'aime passer du temps avec toi, comme ami… comme amant aussi… Mais comme un amoureux ? Je ne sais pas. Durant cette semaine, tes lèvres m'ont manqué, tes mains m'ont manqué, ton corps m'a manqué. Mais toi est-ce que tu m'as manqué ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment toi qui m'as manqué ou juste le contact ? Comment je pourrai savoir une telle chose ?

Watanuki n'était pas choqué des paroles de son ami. Il savait que l'archer ne lui retournerait pas ses sentiments, bien qu'il ait espéré. Il avait son amitié, ce qui le réconfortait quelque peu. Il en s'attendait pas à grand chose de toutes façons. La possibilité que Doméki l'aime était des plus improbables. Une pierre aurait eut plus d'espoir.

- Mais peut-être que c'est de l'amour… Tout ça, conclut Doméki.

Watanuki haussa les épaules, il n'avait pas de réponses, parce que ce n'était pas ses questions. Il se leva débarrassant la table. Il posa les tasses dans l'évier et soupira un grand coup. Il s'autorisa ce soupir parce qu'il savait que Doméki ne l'entendrait pas. Il s'autorisa aussi quelques larmes parce que Doméki ne les verraient pas. Juste pour son cœur reparti en petites miettes.

Juste pour lui.

Il se rendit à l'entrée où Doméki l'attendait. Ils se regardèrent gênés et silencieux. Watanuki déverrouilla la porte, ses mouvements lui donnaient l'impression de lui coûter beaucoup de l'énergie et d'être horriblement lents. La porte s'ouvrit enfin. Ils restèrent ainsi un instant. Mu par son instinct qui semblait de retour, Doméki déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Watanuki avant de franchir le seuil de la porte. Il allait descendre dans les escaliers quand il entendit la voix choquée de l'autre brun l'interroger :

- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

Doméki eut un léger sourire, il observa le ciel nuageux et expliqua tranquillement :

- J'en avais envie…

Watanuki posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres et resta pensif. Doméki lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de reprendre :

- C'est vraiment étrange… je t'avais si près de moi depuis tout ce temps sans jamais rien ressentir… Et maintenant que tu t'éloignes de moi…

Doméki étouffa un rire. Watanuki l'observa inquiet. Il n'avait jamais vu Doméki rire auparavant et ce fait l'inquiétait. La folie guettait-elle le jeune archer prometteur ? Doméki retenant tant bien que mal son hilarité et se mordant la lèvre il finit :

- On dirait que je commence tout juste à tomber amoureux de toi…

Et il le laissa là.

Disparaissant dans les escaliers.

Watanuki posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres encore une fois.

Il ferma les yeux à demi.

Il avait bien fait des choses avec Doméki.

Mais ce baiser qu'il lui avait volé lui semblait la chose la plus intime qu'il ait partagé…

**Fin !**

L'auteur (essaye de se cogner la tête contre un mur) :

- Ah ! Enfin ! J'ai écrit cette fic trois fois avec des variations sur la même base… Mais ? je crois que cette version est… la meilleure que j'ai pu tirer de ce scénario minable… Non ! En fait c'est encore plus nul !

Watanuki (retenant l'auteur par un bras) :

- Mais non c'est pas nul ! C'est…. Différent. C'est tout.

Doméki (tenant l'autre bras) :

- Bon c'est vrai que l'écrie en plusieurs fois n'était pas une bonne idée, puis changer de fil conducteur aussi… Ce qui t'a obligé à réécrire la fic (d'ailleurs c'est bien la première fois que tu réécris une fic de cette façon). Puis essayer de ma faire galèrer comme le fait habituellement Watanuki c'était pas non plus très bien pensé. Mais…

L'auteur (hurlant et essayant de se défaire de la prise de deux bruns) :

- Tu vois que cette fic est bizarre ! On dirait que Doméki et Watanuki ont interchangé leurs corps ou encore pire ! Que vous êtes tout les deux complètement O.O.C

Watanuki (essayant de maintenir sa prise) :

- Mais tu savais bien que ça serait une catastrophe, pourtant tu l'as fait. Puis ça peut se révéler intéressant puisque c'est différent de ce que tu fais d'habitude.

L'auteur (abattu) :

- Je sais… mais ça m'énerve.

Doméki (soupirant) :

- On sait…

L'auteur (regardant Doméki) :

- Puis je voulais que pou une fois Doméki soit pas transi d'amour pour Watanuki et que ça soit le contraire mais en fait .. ce fait est O.O.C…

Watanuki (soupirant) :

- Mais le fait même que j'aime Doméki est O.O .C…

L'auteur (secouant la tête) :

- Arrête de renier l'évidence.

Watanuki (se vengeant) :

- Ta fic est nulle.

L'auteur (pleurant) :

- Non c'est pas vrai !

Watanuki (répliquant) :

- Si ! C'est vrai !

L'auteur (pleurant) :

-- Non c'est pas vrai !

Watanuki (répliquant) :

- Si ! C'est vrai !

L'auteur (pleurant) :

- Non c'est pas vrai !

Watanuki (répliquant) :

- Si ! C'est vrai !

Doméki (mal de tête lancinant) :

- Quels gamins.. Reviews ?


End file.
